3era generación: adolescencia, problemas y amor
by gemelas-weasley
Summary: rose y scor estan cuando admitiran los que sienten, mientras que james sirius esta enamorada de la hija de draco y en vez de demostrar sus sentimientos trata de aserle la vida imposible a la muchacha,fred weasley enamorado de alguien mas chistosa que el
1. Chapter 1

_**¡verano!**_

Otro año terminaba en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y Rose Weasley caminaba apurada por los pasillos del castillo en dirección al gran comedor. Llevaba unos simples vaqueros cortos muggles, una camiseta negra que le regaló Hugo y unas botas converse negras. Llego al gran comedor y se sentó apurada en su mesa.

-¿Que pasa Rosie?-le preguntó su primo James-Los TIMOS ya han acabado, es más el año completo se ha termino deberías estar alegre, hoy nos vamos a la madriguera con nuestra enorme familia a pasar las mejores vacaciones como siempre lo pasan los Weasley.  
>-Ya lo sé, pero este verano me llegan las notas, ¿y si no he aprobado ninguna?-dijo la pelirroja un tanto desesperada, ya que quería tener excelentes notas por algo se había esforzado todo el año estudiando, no quería decepcionarse de si misma<br>-vamos Rosie, si James las ha aprobado todas, prácticamente por arte de magia, tú ya estas aprobada antes de dar el examen-dijo una muy familiar voz a sus espaldas.  
>la muchacha de la mirada azul Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos color esmeralda de su primo Albus.<br>-Ya pero...-balbuceo la hija de ron Weasley  
>-De ya peros nada Rose, sé que quieres ser la mejor y lo serás, ahora Vamos ve a tu habitación a recoger el baúl que nos vamos ya, además Scorpius nos debe estar esperando-Dijo el ojiverde.<p>

Ya en el tren, como siempre Albus, Rose y Scorpius se sentaron en el mismo compartimento. De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica alta, rubia y con las mismas finas facciones de Scorpius entró.  
>-hermana-dijo Scorpius en tono de sarcasmo-¿qué quieres?<br>-Sabes Scor-Dijo Annie-el mundo no gira solo a tu alrededor  
>esa muchacha era Annie Malfoy, hija de draco y Astoria, hermana mayor de Scorpius, y era igual que el en el color del pelo y sus facciones, excepto por 2 cosas la primera que ella tenía la mirada verde de su madre y el la gris de su padre y la segunda y la más importante según las familias de sangre pura de Londres que Annie malfoy era Gryffindor lo cual para sorpresa de muchos enorgulleció a su padre<p>

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó la muchacha- es que en el compartimiento que estábamos Dominique Roxanne y yo, llego james a molestarnos y saben que no me quiero amargar la salida de Hogwarts discutiendo con el

-Claro-dijeron Rose y Albus al unisonó

-¿pero es que quieren arruinarme la vida?-preguntó Scorpius-Pensé que eran mis mejores amigos

-Y lo somos pero...

Después de varias horas de juegos, recuerdos y risas llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross y como siempre las familias Weasley y Malfoy esperaban casi a diez kilómetros la una de la otra, ni que fueran radioactivos solamente se saludaban con un Cortez movimiento de cabeza, ya que sus hijos eran amigos, por ellos y sus esposas, draco malfoy y ron Weasley debían comportarse como es debido. Des pues de despedirse y prometer que el iría a la Madriguera, Rose y Scorpius se fueron con sus respectivas familias.

-¡Que tal los TIMOS mi vida-preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Hugo.  
>-Bien, de haber suspendido alguna seria DCAO y esa no la necesito para hacer medimaga-contestó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Ron.<p>

Todos los Potter-Weasley cogieron sus respectivos coches y quedaron en verse en la Madriguera.

después de despedirse de los Potter , los Weasley se embarcaron hacia su casa a arreglar todas sus pertenecías y dejar con las protecciones que son debidas a su casa para mantenerla segura durante su ausencia, después de una que otra pelea de ron y Hermione porque el primero todavía no arreglaba su maleta llegaron los Weasley granger a su destino, la madriguera, donde Molly les recibió con los brazos bien abiertos, al entrar Rose y saludar a su numerosa familia se dio cuenta de que los únicos que faltaban eran los Potter.

-Papa, ¡cuidado con la gallina!-se oyó la débil voz de Lily desde el interior de la casa.

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando Harry entró en la casa seguido de una ginny que lo regañaba por no darse cuenta de la presencia dela gallina en el camino.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, tío Harry iba conduciendo tranquilo para aparcar bien, Albus y James empezaban a pelear, Harry intentaba calmarles, siempre estaba apunto de atropellar una gallina, Lily era la única que se daba cuenta y siempre entraban en casa con una Ginny furiosa por detrás, esas cosas cotidianas hacían que los veranos en la madriguera sean los más entretenidos y cálidos que una familia pueda pasar

**bueno esta es la primera historia en conjunto de cony y mary esperamos que les guste mucho**

**si tienen el tiempo de leer tendrán el tiempo de comentar**

**queremos saber si esta capitulo fue de su agrado :D**

**besos**


	2. preparando el cumpleaños de AL

_**Preparando el cumpleaños de Albus**_

No había nada más alegre en el mundo que unas vacaciones en la madriguera, todos se levantaban temprano para poder desayudar las exquisiteces que la abuela junto con sus madres preparaban, mientras sus padres se dedicaban a conversar acerca del ministerio y otros asuntos, antes de que ellos y sus esposas se dirigieran a sus trabajos, esa era la parte más divertida para los jóvenes Weasley ya que tenían toda la tarde para hacer lo que quisieran por que la abuela Weasley no los regañaba, solamente le advertía que no pelearan entre ellos, lo cual era casi imposible teniendo a james y Albus juntos. Todos antes de almuerzo jugaban quidditch menos Molly y Dominique ya que no simpatizaban mucho con el juego, siempre teddy y victorie eran los capitanes y se creaba una competencia hombres v/s mujeres. Teniendo casi siempre como ganadoras a las mujeres ya que ellas contaban con la habilidad de Lily y Roxanne como cazadoras, rose como guardiana y para su suerte victorie como buscadora como lo hacía en su antiguo tiempo en el equipo de Gryffindor ganándole siempre por poco al pobre de Albus. Los hombres siempre terminaban con el orgullo por los suelos, bueno todos menos teddy el cual fingía enojo para que victorie lo consintiera dándole besitos y abrazos. Unos días después de su llegada a la madriguera, los jóvenes luego del gran almuerzo preparado por la abuela Weasley se fueron a hacer un picnic en el lago que estaba cerca de la madriguera con el motivo de organizar el cumpleaños de Albus

-haber Albus nos tienes que decir a quienes vas a invitar a tu cumpleaños ya que la abue necesita saber para poder hacer el pastel-dijo Molly agarrando un pergamino y una pluma

-si primito acuérdate de invitar a tus amigas más lindas, para que conozcan a tus guapos primos-dijo Fred dándose dotes de galán haciendo que Roxanne se matara de la risa

-hay hermanito, crees que todas las mujeres son tontas o que-dijo Roxanne haciendo que todas sus primas rieran descontroladamente, ocasionando que la cara de Fred se confundiera con su pelo

-Roxanne, Roxanne acaso no crees en nuestros encantos, bueno siempre hay una mujer en el mundo que es ciega, pero créeme primita eres una en una millón, o sino pregúntales a tus amigas que están loquitas por nosotros-le contesto james a la morena dedicándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojos haciendo que la muchacha solo bufara

-se pueden dejar de pelear los tres, ahora aquí lo importante es el cumpleaños de nuestro primo no su vidas amorosas- dijo rose señalando a Roxanne. Fred y james- y Al ¿a quién invitaras?

- antes de irnos de Hogwarts nimi y Alexa me dijeron que no podían venir ya que las dos se irían fuera del país durante las vacaciones, hace que he pensado solo en invitar a Scorpius ,Alice y Frank, lyssander y lorcan y por qué no a Annie también….

Pero Albus fue interrumpido por james el cual había vaciado todo su jugo de calabaza después de escuchar el nombre de la ojiverde. Hija de draco malfoy

-y a ti porque se te ocurre invitar a la slyderin- dijo james mientras se limpiaba el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo roja que se tornaban sus mejillas

-¡por si no lo sabes james Annie es una Gryffindor y no quiero que la vuelvas a llamar así o sino practicare contigo gustosa un mocomurciélago si no puedes cerrar tu boca!-grito Dominique sacando su varita-te tendré vigilado james eres mi primo y te quiero pero si no te sabes comportar créeme conmigo te saldrá mal

-Dominique tiene razón esta vez hermano-dijo Fred-Annie es una gran chica y buena amiga, deberías de dejar de comportarte así, me cuesta decir esto pero debes madurar-dijo Fred tocándole en hombro a su amigo, el cual saco su mano y se fue corriendo

-y a este que le pasa, esta medio cucú, no creen, ojala que se comporte el día de tu cumpleaños Al, o si no vamos a tener que ponerlo en su lugar-dijo Molly tomando el pergamino y doblándolo-bueno creo que la reunión se terminó, nos vamos Louis

-si vámonos y planeemos un par de travesuras-dijo el rubio tomando el brazo de su prima-nos vemos luego

Luego del berrinche de james los restantes primos se quedaron jugando y conversando sobre la actitud de su primo sobre Annie.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la madriguera un joven de cabello azabache y ojos color marrón se encontraba triste por su estúpida actitud

-soy un tonto, me gusta lo sé desde siempre, pero lo tengo que ocultar siempre insultándola, no puedo resistirme a sus ojos color verde claro y su hermoso cabello rubio con pequeños rulos, es tan complicado, soy un tonto adulador e hipócrita que miente cuando oye su nombre…

-si james todos lo sabemos-contesto una voz, la cual hizo que james palideciera

**Gracias por si cálida acogida a la historia**

**Los queremos **

**besos**


End file.
